The Monster of the Week is Patriarchy
The Monster of the Week is PatriarchSpoilerTV - Upcoming Episode Titles - Various Shows - 28th June 2018 is the second episode of the second season of NBC's Midnight, Texas and the twelfth episode of the series overall. Synopsis Manfred investigates a gruesome murder in the hotel. Lem and Olivia's psychic connection drives a wedge between them. Bobo's life is put in danger by a series of strange 'accidents,' much to Fiji's concern.SpoilerTV - Midnight, Texas - Episode 2.02 - The Monster Of The Week Is Patriarchy Plot Cast Main *François Arnaud -as- Manfred Bernardo *Dylan Bruce -as- Bobo Winthrop *Parisa Fitz-Henley -as- Fiji Cavanaugh *Arielle Kebbel -as- Olivia Charity *Jason Lewis -as- Joe Strong *Peter Mensah -as- Lemuel Bridger Guest Starring *Nestor Carbonell -as- Kai Lucero *Marissa Cuevas -as- Dawnette *Jaime Ray Newman -as- Patience Lucero Co-Starring *Claire Bryett Andrew -as- Sequoia *Hans Christopher -as- Bruce Baker *Darryl Deloach -as- Manager *Chelsea Edmundson -as- Lyric *Mami Speede Ito -as- Sweetness *Colin Jones -as- Rickie *Michael Ashton Kuhn -as- Friend *Keri Maletto -as- Chantilly *Monette Moio -as- Cashmere *Kristen Rakes -as- Carolyn Baker *Owen Szabo -as- Hunter *Ron Weisberg -as- Local Uncredited *Conner Deadrick -as- Bellhop Production Crew *'Director:' **Tim Andrew *'Writer:' **Brynn Malone *'Executive Producers:' **Eric Charmelo **Nicole Snyder **David Janollari *'Consulting Producers:' **Charlaine Harris **Brynn Malone **Turi Meyer **Alfredo Septién *'Co-Executive Producer:' **Ken Hanes *'Producer:' **Christopher Markey *'Co-Producers:' **Stephen Welke **Deirdre Mangan *'Director of Photography:' **Mike Spragg Trivia Multimedia |-|Promotional= The Monster of the Week is Patriarchy 202-01-Joe-Manfred-Patience.jpg The Monster of the Week is Patriarchy 202-02-Manfred-Patience.jpg The Monster of the Week is Patriarchy 202-03-Manfred.jpg The Monster of the Week is Patriarchy 202-04-Dawnette.jpg The Monster of the Week is Patriarchy 202-05-Dawnette.jpg The Monster of the Week is Patriarchy 202-06-Lemuel-Olivia.jpg The Monster of the Week is Patriarchy 202-07-Olivia.jpg The Monster of the Week is Patriarchy 202-08-Lemuel.jpg The Monster of the Week is Patriarchy 202-09-Kai.jpg The Monster of the Week is Patriarchy 202-10-Manfred-Patience.jpg The Monster of the Week is Patriarchy 202-11-Olivia.jpg The Monster of the Week is Patriarchy 202-12-Olivia-Lemuel.jpg The Monster of the Week is Patriarchy 202-13-Manfred-Patience.jpg The Monster of the Week is Patriarchy 202-14-Olivia-Lemuel.jpg The Monster of the Week is Patriarchy 202-15-Dawnette-Lemuel.jpg The Monster of the Week is Patriarchy 202-16~Lemuel-Dawnette.jpg The Monster of the Week is Patriarchy 202-17-Manfred-Carolyn.jpg The Monster of the Week is Patriarchy 202-18-Manfred.jpg The Monster of the Week is Patriarchy 202-19-Bobo-Fiji.jpg The Monster of the Week is Patriarchy 202-20-Manfred-Patience.jpg The Monster of the Week is Patriarchy 202-21-Manfred.jpg The Monster of the Week is Patriarchy 202-22-Kai-Patience.jpg The Monster of the Week is Patriarchy 202-23-Cashmere-Bellhop.jpg The Monster of the Week is Patriarchy 202-24-Cashmere.jpg The Monster of the Week is Patriarchy 202-25-Dawnette.jpg The Monster of the Week is Patriarchy 202-26-Lemuel-Olivia.jpg The Monster of the Week is Patriarchy 202-27-Olivia-Lemuel-Chantilly.jpg The Monster of the Week is Patriarchy 202-28-Manager-Lemuel-Chantilly-Olivia.jpg The Monster of the Week is Patriarchy 202-29-Friend-Olivia-Local-Lemuel.jpg The Monster of the Week is Patriarchy 202-30-Manfred.jpg |-|BTS Images= |-|Screencaps= MTX 202-001-Crystal Desert.png MTX 202-002-Lyric-Hunter-Kai-Sequoia.png MTX 202-003-Hunter-Kai-Sequoia.png MTX 202-004-Joe-Lemuel~Manfred-Olivia.png MTX 202-005-Olivia~Manfred.png MTX 202-006-Joe.png MTX 202-007-Lemuel.png MTX 202-008-Manfred.png MTX 202-009-Hunter.png MTX 202-010~Carolyn-Hunter.png MTX 202-011-Manfred.png MTX 202-012-Hunter.png MTX 202-013~Patience-Manfred.png MTX 202-014-Manfred-Patience.png MTX 202-015-Patience.png MTX 202-016-Hunter-Manfred.png MTX 202-017-Manfred-Patience-Kai.png MTX 202-018-Bobo-Fiji.png MTX 202-019-Bobo.png MTX 202-020~Bobo-Fiji.png MTX 202-021-Joe-Manfred-Patience.png MTX 202-022-Bruce-Carolyn.png MTX 202-023-Olivia.png MTX 202-024-Local-Friend.png MTX 202-025-Friend-Olivia-Local.png MTX 202-026-Olivia-Lemuel-Friend.png MTX 202-027-Dawnette.png MTX 202-028-Olivia-Lemuel.png MTX 202-029-Dawnette-Lemuel.png MTX 202-030-Patience-Manfred.png MTX 202-031-Manfred.png MTX 202-032-Carolyn~Manfred.png MTX 202-033-Bruce~Manfred.png MTX 202-034~Bruce-Manfred.png MTX 202-035-Manfred-Patience.png MTX 202-036-Olivia~Lemuel.png MTX 202-037~Olivia-Lemuel.png MTX 202-038-Joe~Bobo.png MTX 202-039-Joe~Bobo.png MTX 202-040-Bobo.png MTX 202-041-Fiji~Bobo.png MTX 202-042-Bobo-Fiji.png MTX 202-043-Fiji-Bobo.png MTX 202-044-Kai-Patience-Manfred.png MTX 202-045-Fiji.png MTX 202-046-Bobo~Fiji.png MTX 202-047-Bobo~Lemuel.png MTX 202-048-Lemuel.png MTX 202-049-Lemuel-Dawnette.png MTX 202-050-Lemuel-Dawnette-Rickie.png MTX 202-051-Lemuel-Dawnette.png MTX 202-052-Lemuel~Dawnette.png MTX 202-053-Dawnette-Lemuel.png MTX 202-054-Dawnette.png MTX 202-055-Olivia-Lemuel-Dawnette.png MTX 202-056-Olivia-Dawnette.png MTX 202-057-Spell Notes~Fiji.png MTX 202-058~Fiji-Patience-Manfred.png MTX 202-059-Fiji.png MTX 202-060-Patience.png MTX 202-061-Spirit Untethering Spell.png MTX 202-062-Fiji-Patience-Manfred.png MTX 202-063-Manfred-Carolyn.png MTX 202-064-Manfred.png MTX 202-065-Manfred~Carolyn.png MTX 202-066-Manfred~Carolyn.png MTX 202-067-Bruce-Manfred.png MTX 202-068~Bruce-Manfred~Carolyn.png MTX 202-069-Manfred~Bruce~Carolyn.png MTX 202-070~Manfred-Carolyn.png MTX 202-071-Manfred~Bruce.png MTX 202-072-Bruce~Manfred.png MTX 202-073-Manfred-Patience.png MTX 202-074-Lemuel-Olivia.png MTX 202-075-Lemuel-Olivia.png MTX 202-076-Lemuel-Olivia.png MTX 202-077-Patience-Manfred.png MTX 202-078-Delilah.png MTX 202-079-Manfred-Patience.png MTX 202-080-Building Plans.png MTX 202-081-Joe.png MTX 202-082-Bobo~Joe.png MTX 202-083-Joe.png MTX 202-084-Joe.png MTX 202-085~Lemuel-Olivia.png MTX 202-086-Lemuel~Olivia.png MTX 202-087-Manager~Dawnette.png MTX 202-088-Manager-Dawnette.png MTX 202-089-Rickie-Chantilly.png MTX 202-090-Cashmere.png MTX 202-091-Dawnette.png MTX 202-092-Patience.png MTX 202-093-Manfred.png MTX 202-094-Patience-Manfred.png MTX 202-095-Bruce-Carolyn.png MTX 202-096-Manager~Lemuel~Olivia.png MTX 202-097-Olivia.png MTX 202-098-Chantilly.png MTX 202-099-Rickie.png MTX 202-100~Lemuel.png MTX 202-101-Lemuel.png MTX 202-102-Sweetness-Dawnette-Cashmere.png MTX 202-103-Kai-Patience~Fiji-Manfred.png MTX 202-104-Fiji.png MTX 202-105-Kai-Patience-Manfred-Fiji~Bruce.png MTX 202-106-Bruce.png MTX 202-107~Fiji-Bruce-Carolyn.png MTX 202-108-Fiji.png MTX 202-109-Kai.png MTX 202-110~Bruce-Manfred-Patience-Carolyn.png MTX 202-111-Fiji.png MTX 202-112-Carolyn.png MTX 202-113-Manfred-Patience.png MTX 202-114-Sequoia.png MTX 202-115-Lyric~Sweetness.png MTX 202-116-Lemuel-Olivia.png MTX 202-117-Sequoia-Lyric.png MTX 202-118-Sweetness.png MTX 202-119~Olivia-Sweetness.png MTX 202-120-Lemuel~Sweetness.png MTX 202-121-Bellhop-Cashmere.png MTX 202-122-Olivia.png MTX 202-123-Dawnette.png MTX 202-124~Dawnette-Kai.png MTX 202-125-Manfred-Patience.png MTX 202-126~Dawnette-Kai.png MTX 202-127-Lemuel~Dawnette.png MTX 202-128-Manfred-Olivia.png MTX 202-129-Dawnette.png MTX 202-130-Kai-Patience.png MTX 202-131-Dawnette-Kai.png MTX 202-132-Manfred.png MTX 202-133-Joe~Manfred.png MTX 202-134~Joe-Manfred.png MTX 202-135-Lemuel.png MTX 202-136-Olivia.png MTX 202-137-Bobo-Fiji.png MTX 202-138-Bobo-Fiji.png MTX 202-139-Athame.png MTX 202-140-Bobo-Fiji.png MTX 202-141-Bobo-Fiji.png MTX 202-142-Kai-Sequoia.png MTX 202-143-Manfred.png MTX 202-144-Theophilus.png MTX 202-145-Manfred.png |-|Videos= Season 2, Episode 2 Haunted Hotel - Midnight, Texas (Promo) Season 2, Episode 2 Lem Handles Olivia's Business - Midnight, Texas (Sneak Peek) I Can Take the Vampire Out - Midnight, Texas (Episode Highlight) Episode Guide References Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes Category:Season Two